Everything I Crave Revolves Around You
by Lacrymosa-Nightmare
Summary: Sequel to Everything I Hate Revolves Around You. Dark and Daisuke's relationship is finally official but with a few disaproving mothers, angered fangirls, and a homicidal blond, there's going to be a lot to overcome if they want this to last. DaixDark.
1. Innuendos and Whispers of Everything

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome! ) If I did own it, it wouldn't be as popular as it is now, and it would be very, very twisted...-winces- the plot however is mine and so therefore I own it-at least. ( If forgot the disclaimer on the last few chaps of the prequel to this, dang it…I just remembered that…)

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy love, mano a mano, all that. If this type of content disturbs you then please hit the back button now. Otherwise…-grins evilly-), some angstness…disturbingly homicidal/insane Krad (like he's been anything but)

**Everything I Crave Revolves Around You**

_**Obsession 1**_: Innuendos and Whispers of Everything

"Nrgh…Dark…Dark no hentai…not here…"

Pawning, sneaky hands crawled their way up an already half unbutton shirt. The seat beneath them gave an unruly jolt as the bus rocked over yet another indent in the road. Daisuke Niwa epped as he slid even further into the slightly firm, springy seat giving his current molester an advantage. Black silky bangs melted into fire red ones as the dominating force chose that moment to steal a long, heavy kiss, tongue and all before moving lips downwards in a new quest. Shivering, Daisuke gripped the long flowing bangs-with some reluctance, he found- and yanked them upwards slightly. With a slight whimper of pain and frustration, their owner gazed upwards ruefully with the most stunning violet eyes which were currently giving Daisuke The Look.

"Dai-chan…" The purple eyed speaker whispered the deep roll sending new shivers up Daisuke's body. "Everyone's asleep…there's nothing to worry about…" It was true-nearly the entire bus's population was dozing off, some with their headphones in their ears. The only one really awake was their teacher and he was far up in the very front, unable to monitor what was happening in the very last row of seats on the bus. He slipped one leg in between Daisuke's legs and began to scoot dangerously close to a highly sensitive spot. Daisuke suppressed a loud gasp as the leg ghosted ever so slowly at his already twitching heat. This wasn't supposed to happen here and now-not until at least a little later! But definitely not on a bus of all places!! "No one will see us, nor hear us…unless you'd love to be as vocal as you were the past few nights….?"

Daisuke flushed straight to the roots of his unruly hair and bit his lip. Trust Dark Mousey to be so lewd… he should have known better! They were going home-he did not want to walk off looking like he'd just gotten a proper, rough romp in a bed and a limp to go with it. Shaking his head furiously, he bit back another moan as Dark's hand was now causing the torture of touch.

"D-daark.." He hissed quietly, his body still instinctively bucking upwards under his steadily groping hand. "D-don't…we'll…we'll make a mess…s-stop…"

"Relax, Dai-chan…I'm only going to touch you…" the older male breathed heavily, grabbing Daisuke more firmly now where his pants were straining boldly. "Right…_here_..." The ruby eyed teen let out a quite moan as the friction rushed him quickly to the edge of an overwhelming climax. "Until you arch you back and come…just for me..."

Daisuke clamped a hand to his mouth, breathing harshly and writhing in fantastic shapes under Dark. Those words…said in that way…

_No…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…__**oh…**_

He gasped as he felt himself reach his peak. And, just as Dark had prescribed, he threw his head back as his smaller back arched, unable to stifle his straining gasps of bliss. In the process he banged his head against the steel just right under the window and he winced. _Owww…that's gonna hurt later_… Dark smiled as Daisuke calmed down from his high, still rubbing his now slightly limp, spent member under the fabric. He laid his head back against the uncomfortable seat, eyes glazed, his own chest rising and falling harshly. The throbbing spot where his head had connected with the steel siding was beginning to make its presence known.

"Oww…" Daisuke whimpered quietly, hand automatically crawling to the small forming bump on the back of his head. His fingers probed it gently and he winced. Looked like he had hit it harder than he thought…he was only a bit worried now more about the sound it might have made rather than the size of the thing. Frowning, Dark's own fingers trailed against his lovers and moving them aside, he delicately felt the spot himself before chuckling.

Instantly, Daisuke was tinged pink, annoyance written all over his face. _Stupid Dark…this isn't funny!_

"What's so funny?" He whispered harshly. Knowing Daisuke, he would have screeched if it hadn't been for everyone else still contently lost in their sleep.

"You…you're hurting yourself so much…it's…you're so clumsy…" Dark continued to laugh quietly, pulling the bristling teen into an apologetic embrace. "You're just you…can't you be a bit more careful? First your arm, though that's all but healed up completely and now this…" Daisuke bristled even more from the teasing tone in Dark's whispers but there was an undertone of concern that quelled his agitated mood. "But…I can't help but find that cute…especially the face you make when you exaggerate your pain…"

"I….I was not exaggerating!!!" Daisuke protested feebly into the older male's shoulder, not resisting Dark's embrace.

"But..." Dark replied, fingers trailing gentle circles down Daisuke's back. "That's just one of the things I love about you…" He couldn't help but smile as he felt Daisuke's heart rate speed up at his words. The red head extracted his buried face from Dark's shoulder and slowly looked up at him, his lips slightly parted in a silent, unmistakable plea. Dark slipped his fingers under Daisuke's chin, tilting his face at a slight angle for their lips to meet comfortably. Just as their mouths connected, Daisuke whispered the words Dark never grew tired of-

"I love you…"

_Love you too…my Dai-chan,_ Dark muttered quietly to himself, firm lips against yielding, softer ones. He felt that familiar spark throughout his body whenever they kissed and it drove him to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue slid and grace over Daisuke's lips. Daisuke immediately obliged to Dark's request and with a soft moan Dark slipped his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. As they continued to kiss, Dark leaned forward, using part of his bodyweight to effectively pin his crimson eyed lover against the window and steel siding.

_Dark…_Daisuke thought hazily.

Maybe kissing on the bus wasn't the smartest idea in the world after all. Because, as fool proof as Dark thought his reasoning was, there was no way that anyone could have slept the entire way back without waking up and-

"The hell???"

_Oh…_

_Shit._

By then everyone was awake and the two boys emerged, the smaller looking rather guilty and flushed, while the older looked exactly the opposite. Everything and anything was left to the entire classes imagination which was luckily not functioning thanks to their tiredness. The teacher who had actually been dozing off himself was now grumpily weaving through the aisle and making his way to the back.

"Whazza goin on here…?"

Needless to say, the teacher never got his answer.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Disgusting_…a male who looked highly miffed snorted, looking away as the drama died down. The poor unfortunate that made the little discovery was now back in her seat, mumbling to herself that she must have been seeing things, Dark wasn't gay and Daisuke, well….he wouldn't have been given the chance to even touch Dark, if he wanted to. She quickly threw her blanket over her head and tried to go back to sleep, hoping that everything that she just saw was all a bad dream.

_But how unfortunate, it's not…_The teen folded his arms, feral eyes narrowed. Risa was drooling in her sleep next to him mumbling something about wanting to do the mommy-daddy dance with Dark. _Urgh. Stupid Dark fangirl…how dare you speak of defiling him in your sleep? _A twisted smirk crossed his features. _Only I am allowed those thoughts…But hmmn, so hard to choose now…_

_Daisuke…or Cousin Dark…Daisuke…Dark_…_Daisuke…or Dark…_

The deviant twist in his smile now had the touch of insanity.

_Either way, I __**will **__have one of you…_

_One way or the other._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Damnit…baka no Dark…_Daisuke fumed silently, both fists clenched, perched on top of his knees. He was listening to his ipod, a prevailing annoyed expression on his face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…we got caught…urgh…hope that girl thought she was seeing things-which, since she'll probably go into denial, won't be a problem…_ Dark tried to nuzzle him, kiss him on the cheek, touch him, but Daisuke would only swat his advances with a glare and a curt shake of his head. _Ohhhh, noooo, don't think so big boy…this is your punishment for that…_

_Bi-polar, neh…?_ Dark thought in amusement as he finally seceded from his attempts. _Whatever love…I don't mind…."_You're so cute when you're angry…" Dark whispered the thought aloud, intentionally. He knew Daisuke really wasn't listening to his ipod least he'd be blasting it to the point that he wouldn't hear Dark. Daisuke flinched, glancing over at his black haired lover while Dark smirked inwardly-his words had hit home.

"No I'm not now stop it…" Daisuke muttered. "And if you keep saying stuff like that, someone will hear and-"

"Then what? Tell the world that I find you incredibly adorable, irresistible screwable in every sense of the word?" Dark chuckled easily and pulled one safely lodged earphone out of Daisuke's ear. 'hey I was listening to that' was what his eyes clearly said and Dark gave him his 'oh really now' look back. "I could care less if the entire world knew-I told you enough times already. I don't tend to hide any of my relationships from anyone and you'll find me rather public about these kinds of things-"

"Ie!" The short outburst made a few heads turn and the girl in the seat right in front of them that had discovered their make out session was peeking over the seat again. Daisuke blushed and bowed his head sheepishly. "I…I mean…n-no…" Dark looked rather stunned by Daisuke's stringent opposition. "I…Ie…just don't….say anything, do anything in public…I'm…I'm not really ready for that just yet…"

Dark stared at Daisuke's stammering soft refusal and said nothing. Daisuke glanced up, fearful that maybe the demon hadn't been tamed after all and would rear its ugly head again. Daisuke shivered involuntarily. If Dark couldn't-wouldn't- respect even that wish-

The mounted tension broke when Dark finally nodded.

"I understand, Dai-chan."

Daisuke released a breath he didn't even know he was holding in and Dark laughed again in that quiet way.

_I'll never get tired of his laugh…_

"…So then you're rather willing to do _other_ things behind closed doors, is that it…?" Dark teased, a slow sly smirk growing on his face. Daisuke groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Had to go kill the moment, didn't you?"

Dark smirked.

"Hehehe, it's what I do…that and certain red heads who just beg to be taken…"

"Dark no **HENTAAAAAIIIII!!!!"**

Daisuke completely forgot that they were on the bus.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Nice of you to scream like that at the top of your lungs…" Dark teased lightly as the class began getting off the bus. Daisuke hmphed and rolled his eyes. Another four hours had Daisuke trying to keep Dark's roaming lips and hands off him and away from anything of…groaning importance. _It was all his fault anyways_…He felt a hand tug him back and he stopped. "Mind doing that later when we're all alone…?"

"Are you asking to get hurt?" Daisuke fumed as Dark made an attempt to grope his backside. "No seriously are you?? And didn't I just tell you: nothing in public until I'm ready?? Geez…" _Your common sense flies out the window when it comes to me doesn't it…? Or rather, whatever you had to begin with…_ "You're just too hyper today aren't you..?"

Dark grinned.

"Is that a bad thing?" 

Daisuke refused to answer that.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was hard to come back home for the crimson eyed boy. He had grown so used to staying in the same room with Dark, talking to him, arguing with him, yelling at him…Daisuke blushed as his train of thoughts refused to quit the list there…

…kissing him, holding him, touching him, jerking-

_Okay, okay, okay, that's enough! Nooo more, nooo more…_he yelled at himself sternly. Maybe he was acting like this from the separation factor…yeah, that had to be it…

_Separated from his voice, his smile, his laugh…_The ruby eyed teen covered his eyes and sank down on a stone bench. His classmates had dwindled down to a sizable number of stragglers waiting for their parents to pick them up at the front of the school. Daisuke Niwa was one of the few along with Dark, Krad, Risa, Riku and a few others Daisuke was more familiar with. The twins were huddle off a little ways arguing about something childish and Dark-

Dark was leaning against a tree, his black bangs shifting ever so slightly in the winds, flowing briefly in his face, teasing, then falling away. He casually flicked a longer, more stubborn bang out of his face-this movement Risa happened to catch and she squealed. Riku merely huffed and began arguing with Risa again, this time about Dark. Risa wasn't the only one apparently enthralled.

_Damn it, I'm your lover and yet you make me feel and act like such a fangirl_…Daisuke had to hold an index finger under his nose to keep the blood from gushing out and he quickly ducked his head. _I love you and you've said you love me and yet you still make me feel so…light headed, unsure around you. Maybe it's just…just the way you've treated me in the past, or the weather or __**something**__…even that simple action is enough to make my head spin…_

Deep violet eyes, which were staring off in some meditative contemplation seemed to draw themselves out of it, shifted away, across-

And dug deep into ruby ones.

Daisuke eeped, looking away quickly but not before seeing that small smile form on his lips.

_Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man….he's gonna walk over here I just know it…he's gonna walk over here and-_

A warm hand landed on his shoulder and the other jumped, nearly unseating himself from the bench. Dark laughed and sat down next to him.

"Can't keep your eyes off me for even a second, Dai-chan? I really must be that irresistible…"

Daisuke twitched, eyes slightly narrowed.

"hahahaha, veeery, funny-not. No…I…it was just…you seemed to be thinking about something…" A few car doors were slamming in the distance-students were very few in number now. The twins had long left and so had Krad and Argentine, to Daisuke's immense relief. He had felt Krad's glare bore into the back of his head for a few uncomfortable minutes and he had never felt more off. For Krad to change from best friend to worst enemy in a matter of minutes, hours…

"I_ was_ thinking…" Dark agreed. "About what will happen now that we're back in the "real" world…we're no longer in that little haven away from all this drama…"

Daisuke had never seen Dark this serious, brooding and he wisely kept quite. Letting Dark speak, for once in a way that wasn't either belittling him or throwing perverted innuendoes in his ears, was something of a treat. It didn't take a genius to guess exaxctlly what Dark might have been contemplating…

"It was easier when Krad was under control.." _So it __was __about Krad…I kind of figured…_ Daisuke confirmed mentally. "I just…Dai-chan, you're too special. That's both your greatest asset and your worse one at the moment. Krad likes us both and, well…" Dark coughed looking highly disturbed. "I have no way of knowing how his homicidal mind will work, but if he can't settle for me he'll come after you and vice versa…don't ask me how I predict anything he does or thinks because I'm going to be about as much in the dark about this one as you…" Dark sighed again-he seemed to be making it a habit-and ran his fingers though styled bangs. "I…I just know how bad he can get without his medication and that's the only thing I can rely on…"

The older teen rubbed his temples, body rocked with slight tremors. Daisuke laid a caring hand on his shoulder and, feeling the tremors, realized a shocking fact-

_He's scared._

Daisuke's hand rested more firmly on Dark's shoulder and squeezed. The older male, who had been looking at what seemed to be a particularly interesting spot on the ground glanced up at the ruby eyed teen briefly before smiling weakly.

"I'm fine, Daisuke…I'm fine…"

But the slight crack in his voice was only pointing out the obvious…Dark was trying to downplay all his own worries, but there were things that even he couldn't completely hide anymore. Shaking himself mentally of all the crowding memories, Dark's own hand rested on top of the one on his shoulder. He peeled it off and teasingly kissed the palm. The seriousness of the moment was broken as Daisuke yanked his hand back, making a face. _Eh?! That was…random…_

"Ewww, Dark…what was…what did you do that for?" His hand tingled slightly from the contact and sticking out his tongue, he whipped it on his pants. "You just killed it again…"

"Another moment?" Dark shook his head, his old grin returning. The looming nightmare of Krad could wait… "Awwww, but I was trying to make one for once…"

"What did I tell you about no PDA…?!"

"Gomen, gomen, Dai-chan…oh kawaii, you're getting so worked up again over nothing…"

Daisuke's face colored successfully and, crossing his arms, he huffed and turned away.

"Nothing my foot…" He grumbled mutinously. There was hardly anything to get worked up about-the only people there was one straggling student and the sensei , who was deeply engrossed into some novel he brought along . "I swear, you just love pushing my limits don't you…?"

Dark snickered.

"You know I do and you love it-"

"Oh shut up!" It wasn't the words themselves that got to him-it was the way Dark said it, wiggling his eyebrows that signaled a rather perverse frame of mind. _I knew that he might be a little sex hyped but this is ridiculous-_

"Are you two just planning on sitting there for eternity or are you actually going to be picked up?"

The slight grumble of an older, wearied voice made the two boys jump. Their teacher had seemed to long abandon his book and had now taken up prodding them about being one of the last people there. Dark quickly took over the situation with ease and his custom charm. With a million dollar wining smile he replied in all casualness.

"Of course not sensei, but perhaps a few more minutes will do it for us here…neh, Niwa?"

"Ah ano…hai…" Daisuke nodded fiercely, not sure if he should get mad about being called Niwa or blushing like mad at how calm and smooth his voice had become… "I think my poor mom might have slept in though, so it might take her a bit longer…" Daisuke laughed nervously. That wasn't a made-up excuses-Emiko Niwa had a very bad habit of leaving her son stranded after field trips waiting for nearly an hour before she finally managed to pick him up. And her excuse was always that she had accidentally slept in. Well, she always swore it would never happen again and apologized profusely to the teacher-but then the next time she'd do it again, and his patience would wear thin. The teacher was well aware of that habit and it seemed that this time, he wasn't going to settle for it.

"Well, Niwa, you better find someone to get a ride from or something because this time I'm not waiting her for your mom to drag herself out of bed an hour later than scheduled!" With that, he turned and stalked off, leaving the red head to goggle in disbelief after him.

_Oh wow, he finally snapped….took him long enough…_

"Great…" Daisuke moaned, completely forgetting the fact that Dark was right next to him. "Just great…now what am I going to do? I can't walk home…It's too far anyways and there is no way I'm waiting this out here…"

"Ah…ahem…" 

Ruby eyes flickered over to the cougher. Dark Mousey was giving him the most incredulous, amused stare he'd ever seen.

"Nice to know why you always do seem like the very last one here every time but aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting something?"

Dark winked.

"Do you really think…" He leaned over and whispered the rest in his ear. "That I'd leave my adorable lover stranded with an old perverted fart like the sensei? You should know better…shame on you…"

Daisuke exhaled in relief, resting his throbbing head in his hands. "Gods, thank you so much Dark…" His voice was slightly muffled. "I really didn't want to…aw, crap…"

"Now what?" Dark smirked, amused. _His emotions are always in constant motion-first he's annoyed, then embarrassed, then hopeless, then relieved then back to being hopeless…I don't think I've seen that much of a change in emotions that quickly in him until recently…_

"I forgot my house keys! Great I really am screwed…" Daisue pulled his wary face from his hands. "I'm so sorry Dark, but-"

"There's my mom." He cut in getting up. Confused by this sudden change in topics Daisuke instinctively remained were he was. Dark began walking off, heading over to the tree where he had left it and began lugging it off. Daisue blinked-_he wouldn't just…?_

Dark paused, looking over his shoulder.

"What-are you just gonna stand their gawking at my backside or are you going to hitch a ride? I just told you I wasn't leaving you here right? You know my mom doesn't bite…much. And I think she brought along some of her killer breakfast…" Dark grinned as the red head scrambled for his own luggage and blindly stumbled off after him. "Too cute…now get in-it's a bit a ways to my house so you'll have to sit though a bit of Gackt, classical music and some America rock group that I've recently gotten into-Linkin Park. You mind?"

Daisuke stared at him though this short pronouncement like either he'd gone crazy or grew an extra nose.

"What…?" Dark burst out laughing when he realized why his lover might be in such a shocked state. "Didn't expect to be coming over to my house? Don't worry about it-my mom's cool with surprise visitors that I bring as long as their not drunk, stoned or bleeding. I'm pretty sure you're not any or all three combined so…" Taking the luggage from the shell shocked red head he dumped it all-both his and Daisuke's-into the open trunk and slammed it shut. "Now c'mon already and quit looking like a fish out of water-besides my mom just saw you standing out here with me and she has that ohhh-another-one-of-Dark's-friend's-I'm-just-dying-to-meet-them look. So don't disappoint her and get in!"

Fumbling for the door, Daisuke opened it and flopped in, Dark soon following with his usual grace and finesse. Instantly he was bombarded with the scent of a drool-worthy breakfast (Just like Dark said) and a bombardment of questions (something that Dark didn't say a think about.) and chattiness.

"Oooh, you must be Niwa Daisuke, one of Dark's friends! Dark's told me so much about you-so you're quite the artist from what I've heard, neh? I believe he was so rather taken by some of your work that he's stolen a bit from you, poor naughty thing! I hope you don't mind that tendency of his-and I must admit I've taken a liking to some of your work too…you should sell it-I'm sure it would mass enough money to be better than well off. And I have a special touch for advertising, so if you need any of that, you come straight to me. Ohhh, I hope you don't mind what Westerners call 'an all American Breakfast' do you? Eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes…you do like syrup right? Here-oh Darky hon, don't grab, he can manage to get it from me without dropping it I'm sure!" Dark prickled at the nickname and Daisuke snickered. _Ohhhh, this might be a lot of fun after all…wonder what kind of embarrassing stories will come from this family…_ "Now where was I-oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mousey Hyumi, but just call me Hyumi or Hyu- Darky love _what_ did I say around chewing slowly and with you mouth closed?? This may be one of our not-so-flashy cars but could you mind being a little more considerate of the vinyl? I just got it redone!"

Daisuke was having a hard time holding back his giggles as Dark, fuming, reorganized himself until he looked like he was eating like a properly trained gentleman instead of the practically starved teenager he was just a few seconds ago.

_This is going to be __very__ interesting…_Daisuke grinned to himself as his mom reached over into the glove compartment with a sigh, grabbing a tissue, and began to fuss over a small dribble of syrup on her son's lower lip. "Mom…" Dark grumbled, pink tinting his cheeks in embarrassment as he tried to swat her hand away. _**Very **__interesting…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-dies of laughter- and wouldn't you have expected it…Dark's mother one of those fussing, over-protective kind…hahaha, well, after only just a day after announcing the sequel it lives..wow…you guys are really lucky haha…

Yes I will have a beta for next chapter-I just wanted to let you all read this first one since you all would be practically dying from the suspense –grins- Besides that, this story was just getting too good in my mind and I just had to get it all out before the plot flew away from me.

Yesh, this authoress (yes I'm a girl…) lurvs reviewingness so don't forget to read and drop your little reviewies!!


	2. Ah, the Woes of Embarrassing Stories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome! ) If I did own it, it wouldn't be as popular as it is now, and it would be very, very twisted...-winces- the plot however is mine and so therefore I own it-at least.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy love, mano a mano, all that. If this type of content disturbs you then please hit the back button now. Otherwise…-grins evilly-), some angstness…disturbingly homicidal/insane Krad (like he's been anything but)

**Everything I Crave Revolves Around You**

_**Obsession 2**_: Ah, the Woes of Embarrassing Stories

Daisuke knew Dark was rich-but not _this _rich.

His half eaten breakfast was long forgotten as the car pulled up to an impossibly big mansion, complete with that western style of construction-roman columns, English wrought iron railings for wide balconies, a flat, sweeping roof…

Dark coughed and it took Daisuke a second to realize that it was out of embarrassment. The ruby eyed teen wasn't exactly hiding his astonishment-his face was practically smushed against the window and his eyes had widened drastically. He had only seen or heard rumors about these types of builedings even being built but to actually see on, step inside one…

"Oh has Darky pie been uninformative as usual?" Mrs. Mousy said cheerfully. Dark sizzled-_she really needs to quit with the whole Darky thing…and in front of Daisuke of all people…!_ Daisuke was having a field day watching Dark silently fume for two seconds then carefully master himself. _I wonder…is it always like this…?_ "Must have slipped his mind, knowing my poor son he probably wouldn't have bragged…" _Pfft! Riiiiight…but I have to admit he did downplay his real wealth…somewhat… _"But yes we are…a rather well-off family…"

_Mom…_Dark groaned inwardly as she flashed the red head a winning smile. _Too, too cheerful…even Daisuke's not that bubble-happy…_But contrary to what Dark was worrying over, Daisuke was in fact enjoying his mother's chattiness. They pulled into the driveway and as Mrs. Mousey turned the ignition of she began chattering amiably to Daisuke.

"So as one of Dark's numerous friends, how's he been doing in school? Dark says you have almost all your classes together! So lucky, you can keep an eye on him for me, eh? Can't have him running around and being a naughty boy now can we?" She winked and Dark groaned. _Great now she's ordering my boyfriend to be her eyes and ears_… Daisuke had to suppress yet another churlish giggle. _If only she really knew how naughty Dark's been…_ All three climbed out of the car where two young adults were opening her trunk and unloading the luggage for them. Daisuke was a bit surprised, but he told himself that should have been expected. They looked nothing like Dark or his mom so they must have been maids or civil servants. Feeling a bit out of place all of a sudden he turned to Dark, but he seemed to be one step ahead of him.

"Don't worry about it; Daisuke…this kind of thing is what they're paid to do. It would be best you don't try and do their jobs for them least they get mad at you for it…" Daisuke still looked slightly troubled so Dark quickly patted him on his head before turning. _I don't know why it bothers me so much…I guess I'm just so used to it just being me who does part of the work…I never really ever had to encounter this before either…guess that's the price of having such a big house…that and probably killer electric and gas bills… _"Even you have to admit that this place can't be managed with a three member family-and heck that would mean a huge five page list of chores for me to do!" Daisuke laughed at this but as he took one last glance at the two, he still felt a bit uneasy. "Oi, are you going to walk or am I gonna have to carry you?" Dark shouted-he was well ahead of him and halfway to the front door.

"Stupid Dark…"Daisuke mumbled, but a silly grin was plastered on his face. With a shake of his head, he ran up to him and was promptly bombarded with more of Elder Mousey's talkative nature.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So Daisuke…right…? Does your mom know you're here?"

The two boys glanced at each other and laughed nervously. They were currently lounging on Dark's rather large couch, which Dark's mom had causally mentioned was worth well over 3,000 $. Daisuke was scared to even sit down on it after hearing that and Dark, highly disapproving now, calmed Daisuke down and promptly begged his mom to apologize for making the red head tweak out. "Well, it's worth that much, no need to sit on it like it's made of glass" She cheerfully replied, which was her way of apologizing. Dark had just groaned and rolled his eyes. His mom spoke so flippantly about their wealth…and now that she was, for the first time looking somewhat serious, Dark was wilting even more.

"Erm, well, mom…" Dark mumbled, looking suddenly chastised. "The sensei…kind of…"

"My mom always ends up picking me up an hour or more late from field trips." Daisuke explained, interrupting Dark. He gladly let the crimson eyed boy do so, sinking back slightly in the cushions. Dark wasn't in the mood to explain anything to his mom. "Well…today I guess he really had enough of that and he was a bit…adamant…about me leaving soon. So Dark offered to give me a lift but I remembered that I forgot my house keys so…erm, here I am I guess." Daisuke gave her his trademark innocent smile, which he had found out always got him his way. "I hope you don't mind if I'm here for just an hour or so…or if I use the phone to call…?"

"Such a polite adorable little boy!" Dark looked like he either wanted to strangle her or burst out laughing. "Of course, Daisuke. And knowing my Darky poo, he'd like some privacy with his friends around. Always saying I'm embarrassing him…but oh Darky you're so selfish! Don't want to show me off to his friends I suppose…" Hyumi winked grandiosely at Daisuke again. She was still standing, while Daiuske was sitting on the sofa opposite the one Dark was on, perhaps hoping this one wasn't worth that 3,000+ $'s. Dark groaned and promptly sank himself even further into the sofa. He was really getting tired of her butchering his name like that…and while he was sure Daisuke found it highly amusing he wasn't. There was contemplating shift in her eyes and Dark, seeing the warning signs threw up a desperate silent plea.

_Oh please, please, please, please, please if there is a higher power up their listening to me…_Dark prayed feverishly. _Please don't let her tell __**The Story**__…_

But apparently those higher powers were not inclined on being on his side that day.

Because as soon as he saw that tell-tale glint in her eyes he knew his life was officially over-again.

"Oooooh… but I really must tell you…" She grinned conspiratorially, leaning forward slightly. "You've really got to hear what my Darky did one time to get our attention…"

_Oh she wouldn't __**dare…**_

But she did.

"Well, it was during Thanksgiving and we were having our relatives over-Krad, Argentine and their parents-my sister and her husband. Ohhh, Dark was just all proper and such and he loved his cousins to bits! Well, my husband and I had started to have a rather bad habit we started of ignoring our only son-now this you might or might not now, but….well, our little Darky hates being ignored with a passion. He was oh around 8 or 9 at the time and yet he still had that streak in him that just would do anything, save for the utmost dangerous in getting our attention again." _Ohhhhh, nooo, mom, just don't, please….you keep telling this and my life with Daisuke is __**ruined**__…_Dark wailed in his mind and began to sink even further into the sofa. "So…well, when they finally came over and we were all seated around the table, cousin Krad pipes up all innocent like' where's Dark?' We all began to mutter, wondering were he went and guess what happens right then?"

She paused dramatically, as if she was about to unleash the greatest punch line ever. Daisuke was all ears now, eager, like a puppy dog about to be rewarded for doing tricks for its master. Dark whished the couch could swallow him whole. "He runs in completely _naked_, not even realizing that we were all seated at the table about to eat! Did it on purpose, sly little boy, and he knew it would cause a _huge_ uproar. Well, needless to say it sure did…" Dark was positively horrified fid now and the couch looked like it almost had successfully devoured him. Daisuke stared, jaw dropping, as she burst out laughing and the red head promptly looked over at the main character of her tale that had seemed to have successfully been concealed under thick suede cushions. Her laughter was infectious and even he was still chuckling as she suavely left the room, leaving Dark to wallow in deep shame.

"Oh…wow…oh wow, Dark I knew you hated being ignored but running around in your birthday suit to prove it?" Daisuke snickered at the sofa. "That's….rather…unique…"

"Oh shut up." The cushions retorted in a muffled voice. "I _was_ young at the time…and they were really pushing it with me! They had it coming…" The voice trailed out into dull mutterings that were muffled by the material. Daisuke shook his head still amused, and walking over to the couch, he stuck his hand into a visible indent, reaching deeper, deeper-

Until his hand brushed against silky strands of hair. Dark made a muffled reply but didn't move. Daisuke tried to pet him consolingly as best he could before withdrawing his hand.

"Oh Dark, it's not that bad to be mopping this much over it…. c'mon Dark…you're no fun all shoved down there-"

And in a flash Dark's whole body had reemerged with his trademark smirk on his face. Daisuke groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes. The only words he must have heard were "fun" and "shoved down there" because there was a slight gleam in his eyes now.

"You sure do recover quick…" Daisuke grumbled as he sat down on the very cushions he had just hid himself under. Dark sat down next to him, the glint suddenly gone. Now he was back to looking rather scandalized.

"She…didn't have to tell you **The Story** though…" He muttered ominously. "And I'm hurt Dai-chan…really. I'm not gonna be able to recover easily from that…"

"Oh shut up, drama queen…"

Dark instantly looked horrified-for the second time in three minutes.

"'Drama Queen'??? 'Drama Queen'?? I am not a 'Drama Queen'!!" Dark huffed and looked away briefly, making the red head snort decisively. "How could you say that to your lover?!"

"Dark!!" Daisuke clamped a hand over the older teen's mouth as he saw a flash of blue walk past a door that was slightly ajar. "Your maids…erm, civil paid servants, whatever…"

"They won't say a word of what they hear, if that's what you're worried about." The red head, noting the shift in Dark's voice pulled his hand away from his mouth. Dark instantly smiled-lecherously. _Oh, no, you have got to be kidding me….!!_ Daisuke groaned inwardly. _You can't be seriously telling me he's still hyper from this morning…!_ "Oh don't worry Dai-chan, I'll clean up afterwards if it really bothers you for one of the maids to do so…and yes, I _am_ still hyper…" Dark continued, as if reading Daisuke's mind loud and clear. As he was saying this, already his body was leaning over, half crawling over to the smaller male. Daisuke eeped sinking backwards reflexively-which, he only realized to his dismay, was only proving to aid Dark greatly.

"B-but you can't be serious-what if your mom-?"

"She makes _sure_ she gives me privacy after she's met my friends." Dark breathed, now pinning Daisuke beneath him. "Same goes for maids-if I tell them to leave us be they will…"

"Argh, Dark, damn you!! Naughty, egotistical, perverted…pervert!" Daisuke countered hopeless, his vocabulary momentarily reduced to about half. "I told you I-!! _oh…" _Dark had skillfully silenced the red head by bending down, sucking, nipping and kissing his throat. "Haan…Dark..Dark, darn you I-nnnn..-told you….can't it _wait_???"

"But I don't know when I'll get the next chance to do this with you…_to _you…"

Daisuke squirmed. He was desperate. It wasn't like he didn't want this-but the house was crawling with too many potentials that could find out…or well, find them in rather…compromising…positions. The iead was very appealing all of a sudden but his common sense still overrode what his "other" head was thinking…

"I…I know where…you live, Dark…" He whimpered as Dark began leaving small bruised markings on his collar bone with his teeth and lips. _Oh great…I just hope my own mom won't see them_… " We…we could have sleepovers and stuff, see each other and…aaah…" Dark's mouth had moved to capture one slightly hard nipple and began to gently nibble on it. The effect was instant-Daisuke's back arched into his mouth and it was difficult to restrain the small moan that bloomed from his parted lips. Dark _knew_ that was one of his…sensitive points… "Dark!! Didn't you hear me?"

Dark sighed, realizing his small prize with a small popping sound.

"Awww, you killed all the fun, love…" Dark looked extremely put out-then he suddenly brightened as if he just realized what Daisuke had been saying to him.

Daisuke regarded that 'enlightened' look and began logging it in his mind as something that would lead up to some really perverse things…on Dark's end. _I do not like that look of ah-ha-ness on his face…nope, not at all…great...why me…? Why did I get stuck with liking someone like Dark…?_ Daisuke answered his own question just as easily, honestly. _Guess it's because it's what I love about him…that and everything else…_

"Oh…_sleepovers_…" Dark looked like the idea had just occurred to him and was the most brilliant one since the invention of the T.V. and the computer. "Hmmn, I could find so many _fun _things to do at sleepovers…" He mumbled to himself, another slow, mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"I'm surer you could Dark." Daisuke remarked dryly, rebuttoning the shirt Dark had nearly half-removed. "I'm sure you could."

Well, there was plus to all this-he had a small bit of blackmail material if ever he needed it to hang over Dark's head. _Not that I'd really ever use it or anything…_ Daisuke felt a bit sorry for the amethyst eyed boy-

As Dark stole a quick kiss from him he eeped and shoved him aside, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

No he took that back….

He wasn't feeling sorry for him one bit. Ah, the woes of embarrassing stories-well at least to the ones who had suffered in them.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

hahaha!!! You actually thought they'd get it on in Dark's own house? Hehe, think again. They're not that…well, boink-happy. –winces- okay, well maybe Dark is but he doesn't count…-glares at Dark-a bit short but if I wrote any more it would have ran into nearly 12-15 pages...

Again, just another chappie that has a does of humor in it…but that's, as they say, the calm before the storm…which is coming in pretty soon. Satoshi will play a rather key role here, unlike in the prequel-he wasn't mentioned at all after the first chapter I think….-pats poor neglected Satoshi- but here he will be mentioned quite a lot…and he'll become very, very important…

So there's my small rant…two updates in one day…I think I'm spending too much time on my comp…-laughs-


	3. Deeprooted Tensions and Backtalk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome! ) If I did own it, it wouldn't be as popular as it is now, and it would be very, very twisted...-winces- the plot however is mine and so therefore I own it-at least.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy love, mano a mano, all that. If this type of content disturbs you then please hit the back button now. Otherwise…-grins evilly-), some angstness…disturbingly homicidal/insane Krad (like he's been anything but)

**Everything I Crave Revolves Around You**

_**Obsession 3**_: Deep-rooted Tensions and Backtalk

"Yes…Yes, mom…Yes-waaa?? No, no, no, no no, I'm fine!!" A voice insisted over the phone, thin fingers wrapped around the receiver. "No, I didn't catch a cold and yes I know how much I hate the snow. But eh, I mean anyone can change their minds about something-NO, I just said I'm not coming down with anything…!" Crimson eyes rolled again-for what seemed to be like the millionth time. Whenever Daisuke Niwa ever called his mother Emiko Niwa from anyone's house (which had almost hardly been never) she always managed to ask the really embarrassing questions…(or just plan did not understand half of what he was saying.)

"Oh well honey…" She chirped in distress. "I'm just concerned because you seem so laid back-are you using someone's cell phone to call me? I know I'm always sleeping in and I'm really very sorry, I just hope I haven't gotten you in trouble with your teacher-"

Dark was a habitual eavesdropper and he was relatively good at it. Besides, with all the phones in the house with the volumes cranked to max it wouldn't be too hard from his perch on the couch to hear anything…and the way Daisuke was shifting from side to side and how he kept throwing embarrassed glances at him he found a tiny ray of hopeful revenge. This was going to be sweet payback for his mom telling The Story and he just knew it…if those indications were enough, that is, of overhearing anything embarrassing.

"Uhh, no, no, I'm not really that much in trouble…" Daisuke stammered. Wow he really seems to be in a fix with his mom…Dark marveled privately. And she's not even roasting him with the proverbial 'embarrassment central'. "I just…had to get a ride form a…friend of mine-"

"Ohhh? I do hope you haven't gotten in trouble…so it must have been Krad?" Daisuke flinched visibly and so did Dark-but Daisuke's back had been firmly turned to Dark so he never caught the movement. For someone on a cordless phone he sure doesn't move around a lot…the older teen noted. Apparently she didn't understand that awkward pause when he said "friend of mine…" Daisuke knew she hadn't either.

"Uh…no, just another one of mine-"

"Oh really?" She seemed rather relived, happy, but Daisuke caught onto a snag in her voice that wasn't overtly pleased. _Oh no…_

"Er, y-yeah!" Curse that stutter-he really needed to get rid of it. He only stuttered when he did or was doing something wrong-or at least when he got the feeling it was something wrong. "I mean, it's not like he hurt me or anything!" Daisuke rushed on, staying rooted to one spot in a mess of nerves. "He was actually really, really nice to me especially on the trip…" _Oh I'm pretty sure I was, wasn't I Dai-chan…?_ Dark snickered inwardly, both finding it amusing and only a half truth. It seemed that the red head was conveniently blotting out the rather not nice things-but he supposed it was for a good cause. "And well, we've known each other for a while but, er, w-we've never really talked until the trip 'cause I've always been hanging out with…Krad…" _Yeah, because you refused to talk to me and Krad was your haven away from me_, Dark amended snidely.

"Hmm." His mom didn't seemed convinced-in fact she sounded slightly suspicious. "So who is this 'he?'"

He completely ignored the question and barreled on with what was clearly, to Dark, a loosing cause.

"Really mom, he's nice! You're starting to sound a bit…off…look, we've been in practically the same classes," _Though you didn't enjoy that particular fact_… "We've worked on projects together…" _At your high reluctance and to top that, at a place that wasn't even my house to begin with-I borrowed the keys from a friend of mine…_"And we were roomed together for the trip!" _Which you probably labeled 'your private hell' and the things that happened there you wouldn't even __dare__ tell her_…Daisuke sighed. "He's saved my life at least twice…"_Okay well that's a bit more true-you could have froze to death the first one and the second could have rooted away in a musty old house with goodness knows what else was in there…_ After this Daisuke glanced back as Dark and threw him a small smile before turning away. "We may have had our disagreements…" _No, okay that is the biggest understatement of all time-I am not even going to comment or rant about that one_. "…but really, if you get past his rather 'self-glorified' attitude…" _Darn straight I-hey wait a minute, self glorified?? That's not cool!!_ "He's really a wonderful, selfless person." _Okay, even that small praise isn't fitting for me, Dai-chan and you know it…I've been a real bastard all my life…_

"Then why haven't I met him, if he's so wonderful, as you've been preaching at me for the past few minutes?" The blunt, straight-to–the-point fact nailed Daisuke into a stoned silence. Dark shifted slightly on the couch-_she had a very, very good point there…not as clueless as we'd love to think…she's really got you there…_

"Because…" Daisuke mumbled, tugging nervously at the hem of his shirt. He was frantically wracking his brain for an excuse. There was no mistaking it now-there was that tone in her voice that was really suspicious. "Because, uh-he doesn't get along so well with Krad!"

Dark sat up at this, eyes slightly flaring. _Using me and Krad as almost scapegoats…the hell?? Damn right I don't get along with Krad! Ha! ' Don't get along' is a gross understatement…_ Daisuke looked over his shoulder again and gave him a very apologetic look before turning his back again.

"He doesn't get along with Krad…" His mom muttered slowly and Daisuke knew right then that he had made a big mistake. He had only just remembered how influential Krad was on her and him, he remembered regretfully. And anything Krad was staunchly against, so too did his mom take after. Krad…hadn't he mentioned something about Dark to her though, that night that he went to the party…?

_I don't even want or need to dwell on that right now…_Daisuke quickly cut off the train of thought. Though if he had he would have remembered something very important that would have ruined everything…and Dark was relived beyond belief as he sensed Daisuke's mind wander off to the subject at hand. _Thank god…back in safe waters…_Dark sat back, feeling slightly relaxed now. The red head's mom could throw the cruelest insults in Dark's face and it wouldn't have bothered him. _As long as he never finds out…_

Daisuke was thinking radically different thoughts. _Wait, she has no idea about Dark really though…at least I don't think so…she hasn't even seen him before so…_

"Hmm, so then…wait a minute you didn't answer my question-who's this friend of yours you've never told me about?" There was a pregnant pause-Daisuke knew to keep quite sensing that his mom was going to say more. "You…never seemed to have any other friends and don't think I haven't noticed you sometimes running home crying, bruised, broken in some way…" _Oh shit, oh, shit, oh shit…._Daisuke clenched at the hem of his shirt as Dark jerked up again from his slight lazy stupor, guilt ridden eyes on Daisuke's trembling back. Dark was thinking along the exact same lines.

"I have other friends too, Mom!" he burst out, the force in his voice taking both boys and mother by surprise. Daisuke clamped a hand she couldn't see over his mouth. 'It's…it's just I don't necessarily bring them over or anything…they're busy with other things too….like extra-curricular activities with school…" _Nice save, Dai-chan…hopefully she'll take the bait…_Dark commended. That wasn't exactly a lie either-he did have practices after school frequently and it really did leave him very little time for anything else unless he chose to make time for it.

"Oh really now? Would those extra curricular activities include, of, I don't know, hosting parties that have spiked drinks perhaps? Or maybe something equally illegal?" Daisuke froze, nearly dropping the phone. _How…? What…did she just say.??_ Dark had jolted off of the sofa, fists clenched. _Who…who would have said…?? _

Something in Daisuke snapped and he began shouting into the phone, not even realizing what he was saying-

"I don't know what the _heck_ you're talking about, but you were supposed to pick me up, not leave me stranded and having to get a ride from someone else!!! I almost did get in trouble with my teacher for pete's sake!! At least I did get one so you shouldn't be acting this way!! But that's beside the point!" Slightly wide eyed, Dark tried to making frantic motions to calm Daisuke down, but he was having none of it even though he was half looking at him anyways form the corner of his eye. "You don't know him, not like I do!! Dark would never-!"

Dark groaned audibly and sank back into the sofa. Daisuke froze.

Big mistake #2

_Oh. Shit._

Daisuke stared at the phone. _What did I just do…?_

There was a ringing silence. Then-

"So that's his name then? Dark?" Daisuke winced at the suddenly frigid, ice cold tone in her voice. Dark himself went a bit stiff. There was more than coldness-there was loathing. "Oh don't worry then I know _exactly_ were to pick you up." She threw the last parting shot bitterly in her son's ear before the line went dead.

Daisuke pulled the phone away from his ear slowly, staring at it in blind fascination. _There wasn't…she didn't just…she never…_

Strong arms wrapped loosely around his waist from behind and pulled him flush against a taut body. A thin hand pried the phone form Daisuke's failing grip and the red head began to shuddered from oncoming sobs. He couldn't cry…wait, why was he even crying anyways? There was nothing to cry about….was there? The arms around him tightened reassuringly.

"Dai…Daisuke…?" Dark whispered. With a shuddering, dry gasp, he began to sob from the enormity, the unfairness of it all. _It's not fair…how could she treat him like that…? How did she even…how could she even have hinted at that….??_ "Shhh, shhh…Dai-chan…" the older male gently guided the red head to the sofa and made him sit. The poor ruby eyed teen was still so shell shocked apparently that he allowed himself to be steered and pushed down gently onto the squishy material "Stay here…I'll be right back."

"W-what…?" Daisuke gulped pathetically and as Dark was getting up, he grabbed his shirt and clung to him. "No!...please, don't go…" _Don't just leave me here even for a moment…_

Dark smiled gently, extracting Daisuke's hand from its death grip.

"Relax, Dai-chan..I'm only putting the phone back…it's not even in a different room…" And so saying, he backed up and turned, placing the phone down on its receiver just a few feet away, then returning to the shaking red head. "See…?" His smile faded to be replaced with a look of concern. "Daisuke…what was that all about?"

"I-I don't k-know!!" His sobs had choked up his voice again. "She…we never fight, not like that…" It's never happened before… Dark sat down and with an uncharacteristic display of concern, he wrapped Daisuke in yet another embrace. His sobs subsiding a bit, he buried his face into Dark's shirt. The conversation played itself over and over in his head-since when did his mom act like that? "I just don't know what's going on anymore-"

"I'm sure things will be fine when you get home…" Dark automatically replied. He hated sounding like one of those people who gave advice that never helped but having all that useless advice drilled into him by his mother, well, it tended to come out on autopilot. "You see to have a great relationship with your mom-try and talk things out…maybe you'll understand what's going on." Yeah right, Dark, what are you sounding like? One of those therapists for the mentally abused…? Daisuke didn't looked so convinced either but he merely nodded.

Suddenly a maid came in with a neutral look and coughed faintly. Blushing Daisuke pulled away form Dark's embrace and hastily wiped his tears away. The older teen looked slightly annoyed by the disruption but he took it with grace. He turned to the woman and nodded briefly.

"Sir, there is a woman outside to pick up a Daisuke Niwa…?" The woman made a face. "She said she was his mother…and made something of a scene…I suggest you remove her before Mistress Mousey finds her…" Apparently the maid wasn't pleased with Daisuke's mom, if the look on her face was anything to go by, and Daisuke blushed. The black haired teen nodded again and stood up.

"Heh, very interesting…well, at any rate, return to your post and tell her…tell her he'll be right down in a minute." But Dark seemed more inclined in wanting to deliver more than just that message. The careful pause in his voice said as much. The maid smirked, an almost uncanny imitation of Dark's own trademark look, and made a noise of discontent.

"And that will be all….Master Dark?"

_No it very well isn't,_ he wanted to say. But glancing over again at the red head's still rather lost, contemplating look he decided against it.

"Yes…" He sighed regretfully. "I am not in the mood for shouting matches…you may leave."

"Hai. I will be sure to deliver the message, Master Dark." And bowing, she departed, leaving the two boys alone yet again.

"She's nice…" Daisuke commented suddenly in a normal sounding tone of voice. The older teen turned back to the innocent looking teen and rolled his eyes.

"Roving eyes?" Dark teased in mock jealousy. Daisuke playfully shoved his legs and, laughing, rubbed the last remaining tears away. "Oh, Dai-chan how could you…?"

"No…I'm not the type…I just said she seemed like a nice person. That's all." Daisuke shook his head and stood up as well. "Well, my mom's here so-"

"Yeah."

Dark looked both slightly put out and a bit irate. In fact, his whole body kind of radiated-**no** **touch unless you want your fingers broken off.** Daisuke sighed. He didn't blame the older male. The way she came off-

_It sounded like she hated him._

Dark looked up and for a fleeting second Daisuke was trapped in a fierce gaze before their lips crashed together in complete abandon. Dark moaned slightly, his mouth urgent suddenly and Daisuke, though a bit startled by it, responded with the same urgency. It wasn't something Daisuke wasn't used to, Dark's sudden bursts of fired passion, but this time was one of those times when he really needed it. Warm wetness tickled his lips and gasping slightly, Daisuke parted his lips. Another noise pushed past, but neither of them knew who it was that time as Dark's tongue delved deep. The electricity and charged passion in the kiss only pulled Daisuke deeper…

Dark pulled back, his wet muscle tracing the roof of his lover's mouth briefly before relinquishing contact completely and leaving a flushed, panting and rather stunned red head in his wake.

"D…Dark…" It was a pitiful attempt to get his vocal chords to work but he somehow managed it. Dark smiled, pulling him in for another kiss, this one brief, one that wasn't so desperate. "Dark…my mom…."

The teen frowned darkly at the mention of the woman that made his Dai-chan cry but he nodded, restless and let him go. "Uh…where's my luggage-?"

"The maids have probably walked it out to your mom's car." He replied emotionlessly. Confused by the sudden change in his tone of voice, the smaller boy laid a hand on Dark's arm.

"Dark…?" He felt stupid now-he shouldn't have mentioned his mom in the middle of that-! Apparently Dark seemed to be feeling stupid for something along the same lines and his face, which had been set in a rather stony expression, melted into a more forgiving, apologetic one.

"Gomen…its okay, Dai-chan, not your fault…I'm feeling just a bit restless about your mom…just-do you have my phone number?" The sudden question caught Daisuke off guard. Eyebrows knitted in sudden thought.

"Ah….yeah, I think so-"

"Good…I just don't…" Dark's voice had become strained, terse. "Want to be cut off from you…"

"You won't be. We have school together, you know." Daisuke teased, but something occurred to him and that disturbing thought was quickly shoved in the back of his mind. No, he didn't want to even think about that possibility…. "In fact were going back tomorrow since today's Sunday…oh, don't be so down on yourself Dark…" His hand resting on Dark's arm patted it comfortingly. "I'm sure it's nothing big and Mom's just PMSing on me again…"

Dark couldn't help but laugh at that. Bending down for another kiss, he pulled back, looking more at ease.

"Maybe, Daisuke…maybe…"

Daisuke laughed briefly and let his eyes drop away and to the wall, where he saw a very beautiful painting hanging. Something that Dark's mother said suddenly occurred to him and in a flash his expression changed into that of annoyed amusement.

"Hey, wait a minute; your mom said something about you stealing my paintings! Dark, is that true??"

_Whoops….dangit, Mom…_

"Ah….erm, well, I mean…it's….well, in a manner of speaking…."

Dark was really starting to regret ever introducing his lover to his mother.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The first thing Daisuke encountered form his mom as he got in and was being driven away was a rather malicious glare that struck him speechless.

Is she really that mad…? The conversation replayed in all its unpleasantness.

"So what is it…between you and this…Dark…?" She spat as they had pulled out of the long sprawling driveway. _Oh wow. Yep. She's ticked._ Daisuke wondered in awe. But the bite in his mother's voice was something he couldn't ignore…

He decided another shouting match was not going to help the situation much so he resolved not to start one, especially not in the car or over Dark. Easier said than done.

"What do you mean…?" the red head was trying very hard to come off neutral. "I just told you we're friends-"

"Huh, well that's not what my sources tell me."

"Just where are you getting all these ridiculous whacked ideas from?" _Oh boy easy their Daisuke…don't blow it now…again_. _You need some information, not a confrontation and resistance. _"Are you implying that you think there's something more between us than just that?"

"Well, I find it highly suspicious," She seethed, her hand jerking on the wheel. "That you suddenly are all 'Dark's my friend' when the only one you ever had was Krad. Dark never called, came over, anything…not like Krad." She banked and made another hard turn. "And that party you went and came back from was at Dark's, but Krad seemed reluctant in going unless it was with you. In fact, it was you I think that came to me with the idea first and Krad seemed to be opposed to it…he went only to watch over you."

_What??_ Daisuke blinked as they started driving sown their block. No_…impossible…Krad approached me with that idea first!! And some 'watching over' he did!! Dark ended up cornering me and…erm, yeah… He…he lied to my mom!_

She pulled into their own driveway and, still irritated, pulled the ignition key out rather jerkily.

"And besides, isn't his last name Mousey?" The red head's fingers, which had been itching towards the door lock, froze. He never told her that… "However much you insist with this 'friendship' of yours, you would do better to remember this-"He felt a hand grip his wrist and wincing turned to look at his mom. He shivered-he'd never seen her so angry or disgusted in his entire life. "A Niwa…does not fall in love with a Mousey."

_Nani…?? Where did that come from-?! Why is she-? _Daisuke, forcing himself to remain calm, pulled the lock open and got out. He didn't want to even think or ask about that comment at all. _But even so, why would she get all…disgusted over the last name 'Mousey"? And that last comment too…There's something I'm not being told her and I want answers!_

"Well at any rate," His mother shouted after him as he walked up to the house after snatching the house keys form the dashboard. "Someone's here waiting for you in the living room, so you had better be nice considering they've done nothing but have been nice to you-"

He didn't answer her and now his one agitation was showing. He jerked open the door and slammed it, wincing as the windows rattled slightly. _Opps, shouldn't have done that._

He hung the keys up in their proper place and began muttering to himself about how his mom was so gullible, how she knew really knew nothing and that that comment was just completely out of line-

"Well, well, well Daisuke, I see you're still alive and kicking..."

And Daisuke froze, petrified.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Yes…I told you…things are getting bad…" A cold, dull voice mumbled into a cell phone. "It's getting harder and harder to smuggle everything out…the only place you can really get it is from the U.S. but restrictions are tight and security…I don't want to bring international crimes into this along with violation of god knows what else…yes, I just told you, if we could we would!" A pause. "There is no other way…it's split between the two of them. No, it's the other one that looses control…yes, yes, I see…well." The voice, if possible, became even colder. "Then if you will no longer help us, then I suppose we will have to find another partner in this project. You brought this one yourself, and oh don't expect to make it to your next meeting at the Geneva conventions-if your even lucky enough to get up tomorrow." And with that he hung up.

Icy blue eyes closed briefly then re-opened. This was always the part he hated. The unease, the reluctance and finally, the full out refusal…it always made things a bit messy. But this time, things were being meddled in with someone who was part of the UN, and that wasn't good. The United Nations was the last person he wanted to get involved in this…

_So elimination is key._

It wasn't something he enjoyed. But then again, this wasn't a job, a project anyone enjoyed-at least those who were involved. Too many lives had been snuffed out and he knew only more would follow…

_Well who said any of this was wanted?_ I never wanted to get involved in this…glasses flashed briefly as he returned to gazing at his computer screen. _I had a life, a normal life until this…but I have no choice now but to carry this out to the very end…_

_And create the perfect Alpha-Omega._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Oh jeez…the plot just got that much more complicated. –winces- hum…doesn't take three guess at who's in Daisuke's living room…and his mother, how could she??

Ah yes, I know I did want to put the smuttiness in last chap but my muses were just not seeing eyes to eye with me on that one…so…-shrugs- oh well…they're probably plotting more better ones for later….

-rubs temples- grrr…the muses will not leave me alone with this story…so they're making me write this all out almost non-stop…well, just don't forget to read and review as always….


	4. Ties that Bind and Sever

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of DNAngel- DNAngel and all it's characters/plot belong to Yukiru Sugisaki . (who I wish I was-the series is absolutely awesome! ) If I did own it, it wouldn't be as popular as it is now, and it would be very, very twisted...-winces- the plot however is mine and so therefore I own it-at least.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy love, mano a mano, all that. If this type of content disturbs you then please hit the back button now. Otherwise…-grins evilly-), some angstness…disturbingly homicidal/insane Krad (like he's been anything but)

**Everything I Crave Revolves Around You**

_**Obsession 4:**_ Ties that Bind and Sever

"W-what are you doing here…??"

A honey eyed blond male blinked up at Daisuke innocently from the couch.

"What do you mean? I'm suddenly unwelcome here, Daisuke?" The red head tossed him a ruthless glare to which the blond merely stared back in bewilderment. Krad seemed to come off as truly confused, but Daisuke wasn't buying it. _And now he pulls the "I'm innocent act"?? Sorry, Krad, gonna have to try harder than that… _"Are you alright…? Did I do something wrong-?"

"Like hell you did!" It was the second outburst Daisuke had that day. Daisuke winced inwardly at the sound of his voice but he couldn't help it. Either this was a rather bad joke or he really was going crazy… Krad, to say the least, seemed stunned. "Nearly strangling Dark half to death and all! I bet you even fed my mom that twisted version of why and how I ended up at Dark's party-!!"

"Daisuke…" Krad shook his head in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Daisuke froze as he saw the honestly blunt confusion on the blond's face. It couldn't have been plainer if he had written it out in glaring red ink all over his face….

_W….what…? _

But instantly Daisuke was flaring up again, undaunted.

"So now you're pretending that you suddenly know nothing?? What-do you suddenly have amnesia or something? I highly doubt that…"

The blond looked really hurt now.

"Daisuke! What are you rambling on about??" Krad shook his head, as if to ward off a bad nightmare. "I just came over 'cause I wanted to see you…how you were doing…I…didn't know you were suddenly mad at me about nothing-But I swear if it was about that kiss I'm sorry!!"

_Wait a minute…_

"What…? No, I mean…" Daisuke now was quite put off by Krad's suddenly on-the-verge-of-tears attitude. Just standing there, watching the blond almost half break down was very uncomfortable. _It's like….he's a completely different person…_ Numbly, Daisuke's body went on autopilot to the sofa across from Krad and he sat down on it. "It's…hard to explain but-wait, can you even remember what happened on the trip…?"

Krad raised an eyebrow.

"No duh? Most of it…" He scratched the back of his head apologetically, tugging on his ponytail. "But the last thing I remember is falling through the floor in that musty old house and then…well, me walking off the bus, getting home, then having the urge to see you. Argentine said I was out like a light, which probably explains that gap in my memory…" He shrugged, leaning back against the sofa.

"Eh???"

Daisuke was, to say the very least, very confused.

_What?? But…no way did I imagine Krad being there…choking Dark…either Krad really doesn't remember or Argentine lied to him, because…argh, my head hurts…One minute he's kind the next homicidal then acting like he wasn't homicidal to begin with…??_

"…so yeah, your mom treated me to breakfast and then you called…" Krad was rambling on, a placid smile on his face. "I wanted to talk to you but by the look on her face I didn't think she was in a good mood. Trust me I wasn't either…" And at this his face darkened, a shadow of what Daisuke had seen in him just a few days before. "When I heard you were at Dark's house. I agreed with her as she got into her car-you really aren't safe around that bastard-"

"Dark's not a bastard!" Instantly seething again, Daisuke half rose from the couch, his fists clenched. The nerve of Krad-to just sit there acting as if he wasn't ready to rip Dark in half and making himself look like the innocent overseer who so desperately tried to "save their friend from inevitable doom"! The reaction from Daisuke only caused Krad's frown to deepen.

"Maybe your mom was right after all…Dark must have done something bad to you didn't he? Told you not to say anything unless you wanted to get hurt even more-?"

Daisuke shook his head furiously, too riled up to even summon the words he so desperately wanted to say.

_Something just isn't right…._

"Daisuke…I know…I may have pushed for your affections outside of friendship but…nevertheless I still care about you…" The voice was full of concern, but Daisuke found it ringing false to his ears. Everything on the outside looked just like how it had appeared to Daisuke the first time they meet-but this time, there was something flaky about it. Practiced. Controlled. "I just want you to be careful around Dark…"

_I don't want to hear this…_

But it wasn't the words of warning from Krad that permeated Daisuke's thoughts but Dark's…

"_I just…Dai-chan, you're too special. That's both your greatest asset and your worse one at the moment…"_

"…you're…special…to me, Daisuke…" Krad was mumbling now, a light pink tinge on his cheeks.

"…_Krad likes us both and, well…I have no way of knowing how his homicidal mind will work, but if he can't settle for me he'll come after you and vice versa…"_

"Not just as a friend…but as things even more than that…" And how hadn't Daisuke noticed that Krad was now sitting very close to him…? A hand rested on one clenched one, but even though Daisuke shuddered, he didn't move.

"…_don't ask me how I predict anything he does or thinks because I'm going to be about as much in the dark about this one as you…"_

"I don't really know how to behave, act, _think_ around you…" It wasn't just the words, it was the way they were said…was there something different now…? Were they meant to parallel so closely to Dark's stringent warnings…? More important-why wasn't he moving away from the blond, who was now trailing hands up to his face…? "You leave me in the dark half the time and it's starting to really…bother me…"

"_I…I just know how bad he can get without his medication and that's the only thing I can rely on…"_

"You used to rely on me so much…I missed that…and now it feels like I need to rely on you too…" Krad's vice had dropped to a sweet longing whisper, his fingers, trailing across the red head's skin, tilting his face to meet his. Ruby eyes wanted so badly to avert from deceptively calm honey yellow ones…

And Daisuke knew it was all a sweetly disguised poison.

Yet even so, why was it that when Krad leaned in to steal a kiss that wasn't rightfully his only to get up and walk away afterwards, he couldn't find the courage or nerve to pull away?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So…that was Daisuke?"

Dark, who had been deep in thought as he lounged on the couch gave a start. He hadn't realized how out of it he was-and his mom chuckled at her now flailing son.

"Yes-and heeeey!! Mom!!" Dark was now rather pink faced. "Why did you have to tell **The Story…**?? You ruined my good image again…!"

"Awwww, poooor Darky love, were you that embarrassed?" His mom giggled evilly and Dark shivered. "But you know I can't help myself…"

Dark rolled his eyes. _Oh yes you can…_

"He seems like a sweet boy…" She commented airily.

_Sweet?_ Dark snickered inwardly. _Yes…you could say that….sweet and definitely much…more…_

"And get your mind out of the gutter, Dark Mousey, I don't really want to even think about why you have that look on your face…"

_Ouch. Sucks to be me. _

"Oh mom, now you're the one having their mind in the gutter…" her son folded his arms. "He's a friend of mine, alright?"

One eyebrow twitched in disbelief and Dark groaned inwardly. He really had to learn how to not dig himself into holes like this…

"Hmph, well then I guess you didn't have any problems with him, did you?"

She beamed.

"Absolutely not!" She chortled. "So polite, such the gentleman! Surprising really….but…" the suddenly thoughtful look on her face made the black haired teen stiffen subconsciously. "Niwa…"

"What about it?"

Dark noticed the strange expression and he couldn't help but feel an odd fluttering in his stomach. That look…she only got that when she felt constipated (like he was ever going to get into how he knew that one…) or she was contemplating something deep. He was sure to rule out the first one since that…well, that didn't seem to fit the situation well. So he opted for the second.

"It's like…as if I've heard that name somewhere before…" The look on her face twisted into a faint frown. Dark rolled his eyes-his mom was off in her own world and was obviously ignoring the fact that a very curious son was trying to get her attention. "Maybe from the T.V or…wait no, it wasn't from there, though I'm pretty sure I've heard it often from there…"

"Mom, what are you talking about…?"

_And why are you investing so much thought into something that small? It's just a name…_

_It's not like you._

Suddenly there was that aha moment on her face and she snapped her fingers.

"Oh! Yes, I remember now! Niwa…there was a girl I knew in high school named Emiko Niwa! There were rumors she had been married already, but no one was really sure about that one since she always hung around a guy everyone avoided…think his name was Kei…something…" Mrs. Mousy shook her head. "He was a weird one alright…everyone avoided him like the plague…but even though Emiko hung out with him, she was still the most popular girl in school…Kei had a weird obsession with bioengineering, cloning, all that creepy, evil, scientific stuff that would make your skin crawl…anyways…" Her small frown had disappeared and she was back to her cheery persona. "I'm going to have to make a few phone calls, see when your father's coming home this time and maybe we can all go out and have dinner together…"

For what felt like the millionth time he groaned. He did not like going out to eat, because that usually included flattening his rather stylish hair into "something more presentable", taking out one of the fifty suits he own and having to pick some flashy yet toned down tie. That, on top of having to act like the perfect gentleman…

He was not going to be a very happy person tonight.

But those minor woes slipped away when she left the room as he remembered her short ramble. If anything, his mom was the queen of rambling.

_Daisuke's mom and mine used to go to high school together? That's interesting…_

And with a shrug, he got up off the couch.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So…how are things with Krad?"

Daisuke stared dully at his dinner, his appetite already waning. It was bad enough that he had to wash his mouth out for about an hour after Krad kissed him, not to mention that bitter, betrayed feeling he got thinking about it. Shame too, since it was his favorite tonight…

But even so, that slightly introspective, hopeful look on his mom's face warranted a response. Daisuke inwardly rolled his eyes and put the fork down.

"Fine mom, everything's fine…."

He stared down at his plate, poking at his food with the fork. That question had just about killed his appetite….

"Something must be wrong, Daisuke, you're not eating…"

_Oh yeah, nooo, nothing's wrong-other than the fact that you hate Dark for some weird unknown reason, Dad hasn't been around lately, and I have a homicidal blond on both mine and Dark's behinds ready to either molested the hell out of us or kill us…yeah, other than that everything just fine and dandy…_

"I'm fine, really, mom, I'm just not hungry…"

He looked up and instantly wished he hadn't. Emiko was glaring at him from across the table and he winced. That look again…he'd really have to find out what was setting her off so much nowadays…

"It must be that disgusting Mousey boy on your mind isn't it…?"

"Disgusting?" Daisuke tried to keep his voice form rising into a girly screech. So it was that all over again?? Couldn't she give it a rest?? "He's not-! No, it has nothing to do with him." Daisuke switched in mid sentence and his mom's frown only deepened. "I'm just…not really all that hungry." With that, he made a point to get up and push his plate away. He really had lost all appetite and he was now only keen on getting as far away from his mom as possible.

"Well, I hope that at any rate, Krad knocked some sense into you…"

Daisuke refused to even answer that-and judging by the way his hand was trembling he knew that he would only make things worse. How dare she…was she purposely trying to test him, to see if he really was closer to Dark than she wanted to know…? And…Krad, knocking sense into him? It sounded like she had purposely sent Krad to…

_I don't want to know…_

But even in his almost rage inducted state the blare of the T.V. in the next room made the red head pause. Plate already in hand, he was about to dump some of its contents down the sink. He wouldn't have cared much-if he didn't hear what the formal-sounding voice on one of the major news networks was relaying…

"…And in breaking headlines, the Geneva conventions are in a state of chaos as one of their most prominent representatives from Japan, Kosuke Niwa, was said to be reported missing as he was leaving the hotel for his flight to the convention's most recent meeting…"

Daisuke Niwa's plate slipped from his fingers and smashed to the ground.

And from the dinner table he heard his mother swear loudly-

"I **told** them not to do it…!! How could they??"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Huh?? Even more confizzling, neh? I know the update was slow in coming but I took a vacation and am now back and alive again. Things are just getting even worse for our Daisuke neh? Ah well anyways…I did start a FMA fic but eh, it doesn't seem to be going so well (It's called Stanza: Flare for Angst, if anyone's curious…)…maybe it's a bit too long? –ponders- I'll probably try and shorten that one…maybe that's why there's not so many reviews…

I noticed that there's not as many reviews here as I had thought…is it that people can't find this story (those that had reviewed on the prequel) or is it something else…? I mean, I'm not saying I don't appreciate those that have reviewed so far (I love you all-I really do!!! –grins-)

Ah well, pweese make the authoress feel loved…?


End file.
